


Dessert

by quirkyfawx



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyfawx/pseuds/quirkyfawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an interlude from my NANO story I'm working on. And I entirely blame the Anders Kittens for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

“They’re not too tight, are they?”  
“No, you’re doing fine, love.”  
Hanna looked at the man splayed in front of her. She could not believe that she let him talk her into this. Normally Anders was the one in charge when it came to the bedroom. This was so nerve wracking but at the same time exciting.   
Due to Hanna’s limited experiences, she was only now finding out how to be creative in the bedroom. Once, she had admitted this particular fantasy to Anders. But she never thought he would want to act on it.  
So now here was Anders naked, eagle spread, blindfolded, and tied to his bed.   
“You’ll let me know if something’s wrong, right?” Hanna asked, sitting back, between his legs.   
“You’re doing fine. I trust you. Have your way with me,” Anders said. “But enjoy it while you can. I intend to pay you back for this.”  
Hanna felt the throb between her legs increase. Maker, he knew what to say to get her going.   
“Then this’ll be very sweet,” Hanna said. She tried to sound confident and sexy and not nervous.   
“I hope so,” Anders grinned. “Do your worst.”  
Grabbing the canister of homemade whip cream that she had taken from the bakery, Hanna began drawing patters on Anders neck, chest, and hips. The cream was cold and it was interesting to see Anders flinch when the cream landed on some of his more sensitive spots.   
“I don’t remember this in your fantasy,” he breathed. Hanna shrugged.   
“It wasn’t. But I’ve been craving sweets and you all day. Now I can have both.”  
Before Anders could reply, Hanna leaned forwards and slowly licked the whip cream off his neck. She loved the way his breathing became louder as she sucked the center of his neck. He let out a moan as she then started licking down to his chest making sure to pay attention to his nipples.   
“Good?” she asked after suckling one of the nipples.   
“Andraste’s knickers! Don’t stop!” Anders moaned. His breath was much heavier and he was thrusting his pelvis at her. Hanna lightly slapped his thigh.   
“Behave,” she said. Was this what it was like for him when he took control? Then she could understand. Knowing he was enjoying her pleasuring him was turning her on more.   
Reaching between her legs, she slowly stroked her clit to help alleviate some of the pressure as she began licking the whip cream off his stomach. She was getting near the best part.  
“I can see why you like being in charge. I’ve never been so turned on. Here, this is what you’re doing to me,” Hanna said, feeling more confident, bolder. She placed her soaked fingers by Anders nose for him to smell. Maker, she had never been so wet.   
“Please, let me taste. I beg of you,” Ander moaned. Hanna looked up and noticed he was pulling at the cords. She then pressed her fingers against his lips. He immediately opened his mouth and began sucking the digits while stroking them with his tongue. Hanna let out her own moan. Never had sucking a finger been so arousing. But Anders was brilliant for that. He had such a skilled mouth and tongue.  
After a moment more of his skillful mouth, Hanna removed her fingers and resumed licking. She made sure in addition to her licks to nibble his hipbones.   
“I won’t last long, if you keep that up,” Anders said. His voice sounded breathy.  
“Almost there,” Hanna whispered as she eyed his cock. It was so erect, almost curling towards his stomach. There was a drop of cum at the tip. Hanna took a timid lick at the tip, so lightly just to catch that drop. Anders took a sharp breath and thrust his hips forward.   
“Yes! Oh Maker, when did you learn this?”  
“I have a good teacher,” Hanna answered as she gripped the base of his cock. She began making long strokes with her tongue making sure to leave no part untouched. Anders was panting hard.   
“Please, I need to feel you! Let me feel your warmth!”   
Hanna sat up. She debated if she wanted to torture him more but her own body was telling her no. He wasn’t the only one needing relief.  
“Wish granted,” she said as she moved over him. Slowly she lowered herself onto him, feeling the fullness of him. As she did so she made mewling noises of pleasure. When she was completely filled she leaned forward to capture his lips.   
“Ready?” Hanna asked after a moment of nibbling his lips. Anders nodded moving his head as if to seek her lips. Sitting back Hanna began moving. Her movements started slow and long, enjoying the feel of his length. Soon she began moving fast and he began to thrust harder.   
Hanna knew she was close. And imagine he was also close. A sudden idea came to her.  
Leaning forward Hanna took off his blind fold. Thankfully the room was dimly lit so he had no trouble adjusting to the room. Anders raised his head to look at Hanna. His eyes are dark.  
“Now that’s quite a sight. Don’t stop.”  
“Then you should like this better,” Hanna said. She moved her hand between her legs and began stroking her clit. That and meeting Anders thrust sent her over. She fell to Anders chest as she felt and heard his release.   
Trying to catch her breath, she laid on his chest for several moments. Until Anders began laughing.  
“Snowdrop, while this is comfy, I do want my arms back. Be a dear and untie me.”


End file.
